This section is intended to merely provide background for embodiments of the present invention and is not considered prior art in the claims.
With the development of mobile communication networks and the advance in terminal specifications, mobile communication terminals have become the necessity for modern people and have evolved into total entertainment equipment beyond typical simple communication devices or information providing devices.
Further, technologies for performing short-range wireless communication between devices that are located within a short distance are being rapidly developed.
In this communication, a near field communication (NFC)-based service capable of transmitting and receiving desired data through bidirectional communication when a mobile communication terminal comes in contact with a point of sale (POS) terminal installed in a store or a beacon-based service capable of periodically transmitting a signal using an electromagnetic or acoustic wave, driving a specific application of a nearby mobile communication terminal, and providing desired content is used.
In this case, services provided by service providers may include services in various fields such as promotion, finance, payment, games, or the like, which are currently provided on the wired/wireless Internet, for example, a comparative simple promotion page service, a service for downloading a low-priced discount coupon, a service for paying for a product purchased in a store, and a service for downloading applications such as a game to users.
However, generally, the beacon service has a shortcoming in that one beacon device transmits unique identification information (e.g., a beacon ID) and only one service.
In addition, in order to overcome such a shortcoming, several services in one service page may be provided through a menu link. However, when a period of an individual service has elapsed, the service ends, and thus a change of a page, such as deletion of a page, is needed.